With the rapid development of network technology and smart devices, information push service attracts attention of information service providers and becomes a popular way to distribute content. Information push typically refers to a proactive information delivering mode in which a push server initiatively sends information to a user terminal. For example, an advertisement push server may actively distribute merchant products or services information to consumer terminals.
Information push generally involves delivering information to a user terminal according to its geographic location. For example, a terminal may report its current geographic location to a push server in real time or at short time intervals such that the push server may retrieve information based on the terminal's geographic location and push it the terminal. However, this method requires the terminal to have the positioning capability through a satellite positioning hardware device or a base station. Moreover, since the terminal is required to perform positioning function and report its geographic location frequently, power consumption of the terminal is increased.